


I Dare You To...

by samsbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Incest Kink, Jealous Dean, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl
Summary: When Sam's dared to kiss some stranger at a party, Dean's not happy. At all.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183
Collections: supernatural fanfics, wincest smut





	I Dare You To...

Sam's swaying a little on his feet while he tries to sit down on the hard, wooden floor. It's not the most comfortable of places, but he doesn't feel the discomfort too much due to the beer coursing through his system. It's his fourth. Or fifth. He can't quite remember. A circle of people's already formed on the cold floor so he takes over the nearest available spot. It just so happens to be next to the person that hates him the most in this room. Great.

He pays no mind to the daggers getting thrown his way and just smirks at everyone, the smile plastered on his face since the moment he got to this party. It's not his first rodeo, not by any shot, but it never gets easier. He's just not a people's person. He appreciates his solitude, the silence stretching on sometimes for hours on end it Dean's not around to disturb it with his, admittedly endearing, noises. He just likes his space, plus if he's alone, or with Dean, he gets to be himself. No pretenses necessary. 

But with all these people watching, judging, just waiting for him to slip up and do something for them to laugh at, he has to keep his game face on, to be what they expect him to be. It's not ideal, but it keeps you alive and with your wits intact through high school, the most dangerous jungle to ever exist. Not metaphorically. 

"Are you playing?" the girl on his right asks and she's pretty, long red hair, blue eyes and a smile so bright it looks fake. It probably is. 

Sam huffs and looks away, wandering where Dean is. He doesn't know what they're playing, maybe some sort of drinking game, but he doesn't care. It seems interesting enough to his inebriated mind and he's too bored to be picky. So he just nods and says,

"Sure."

Maybe not his wisest decision.

The boy on his left, the hater, rolls his eyes and tells everyone in the most annoying voice Sam's ever heard, "He's drunk. He doesn't even know what we're playing." And yeah, he's right to some extent, but Sam knows a challenge when he hears one and he's not about to back down. After all, Dean told him to socialize when he dragged him here, so that's exactly what Sam's going to do.

"Dude, he's not that drunk. If the guy wants to play, let him play."

"Play what?" Sam hears a familiar voice coming from somewhere behind him and he instantly knows it's Dean. He would recognize him anywhere. He could follow that voice blindly and know for sure he wouldn't stray from the right path. That's how connected they are.

Sam smiles genuinely this time and spins around to come face to face with a surprisingly sober Dean. He looks a little pissed off, what with the way he crosses his arms together over his chest to make himself look even more dangerous and threatening. A pissed off Dean is not someone you want to mess with. "I looked everywhere for you, where the hell have you been?" He snaps at Sam and the little brother hangs his head ashamedly, not wanting Dean to be mad at him. He just needed some liquor courage to get through this. Surely, Dean can't blame him for that.

Dean's eyes seem to soften some and he sighs, "It's alright. Just - just don't wander around like that without telling me first." And then he comes forward, breaking the circle of people by prompting the boy on his left to move over and gesturing for him to make room for his big brother. The guy starts to argue but one look at Dean's face makes him drop it and he stands up, forgetting the game altogether, so Dean takes the now unoccupied place next to Sam, plunging down with a noisy 'thump'. 

"So," he breaths out, one of his arms going around Sam's shoulders and dragging him closer to his chest in the most platonic-brotherly way he could. "what are we playing?" He claps his hands ostentatiously, drawing everyone's attention to them.

Sam squirms, caught between the desire to move away for fear of doing something to embarrass himself, like kissing Dean senseless, and the need to crawl even closer to his brother, to bury his head into the crook of his neck and breath him in like the needy lover that he is. Well, some things he just can't feel guilty for. This is one of them.

"Truth or dare. You in?" One of the guys says and Dean just nods, signaling they can start whenever. Dean doesn't back down from a challenge either.

Sam looks up at Dean through his lashes and his brother winks at him, ruffling his hair and rubbing his hand slowly over his back, the gesture feather-light as not to be obvious to the other players. Their dirty little secret. 

For the next twenty minutes, almost every person in the circle has had a go, including Sam and Dean. They've both chosen truth. Of course, the questions weren't as exciting as Sam hoped they'd be but he can't expect much from a bunch of drunk high school kids. He yawns and he can also feel Dean shift next to him, growing more bored by the second, his hand now drawing patterns over the naked skin of his back, out of sight, where the shirt Sam's wearing has ridden up. 

Sam's almost purring contentedly and he throws his head back to rest on Dean's shoulder inconspicuously. Dean chuckles silently and Sam's drunken mind wants to fall asleep right there, draped all over Dean.

"Hey," someone calls out and both brothers jump, startled. "Your turn again," she points at Sam.

"Uhm..." says Sam stupidly and it takes a while for his mind to focus back on the game and remember what he should do. "Dare." He states boldly and regrets it almost immediately. Dean stifles a laugh next to him and Sam turns around to glare at him. 'Not funny' he mouths and Dean breaks down even harder. Sam throws him his best bitch face and huffs, looking back to the other players, intent written clearly on his face.

The guy who got their attention looks at the girl on his right, a brow raised high on his face, and it's clear it's her turn by the look they share. She smirks and pretends to think, brushing over her chin with her thumb. "I dare you to..."

Sam holds his breath. He has that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The other shoe is sure going to drop.

"...make out with Jordan." She finishes off, a grin tugging at the corner of her lips like she's just found her true calling as young Cupid and not like she's just sentenced the poor dude to some form of emotional torture. 

Sam can physically feel Dean stiffen next to him, feel his brother's fists clench and his breathing getting heavy, little puffs of warm air hitting Sam's neck, making goosebumps break over his skin. Sam doesn't even move, it's like the world's stopped spinning only for him and he's sure if he turns around, he'll find Dean's deadly gaze trained on Jordan, ready to pounce on him if he even looked at Sam wrong. 

There are two things Sam knew when Dean and he started their unbrotherly relationship: Dean's a jealous and possessive lover, at least now that he's with Sam, and he's the only one getting to touch his brother. And Sam? Well, to say he's getting off on it would be the understatement of the century.

He wants Dean to stake his claim on him. He wants Dean to show him who he belongs to. 

So maybe, after all, things are working in his favor. 

Jordan steps forward, crawling on his knees until he's standing in front of Sam, looking nervous and fidgeting. He's good looking, lean and tall, not as tall as Dean but closely, and he seems nice enough. He's the kind of guy Sam could've come to like in time, but not now. Now he can't even spare him a glance when he knows he's got Dean next to him, handsome and strong, his presence like a soothing physical touch that could calm Sam down in the darkest of times. 

No, Sam doesn't want to kiss Jordan. He doesn't care about him.

Dean on the other hand...

Dean's the only thing on his mind. Not like that's something new. Sam's every waking moment is spent thinking about Dean, touching Dean, wanting to be with Dean, day-dreaming about Dean. It's like every atom in Sam's body longs for Dean with a ferocity like nothing he's ever felt before.

Sam dares to glance at his brother and he's not surprised to see him staring Jordan down. If looks could kill...

"So, are you gonna do it?" Jordan asks expectedly and Sam rolls his eyes, giggling. Jordan squints at him, probably confused. "Are you drunk?"

Dean narrows his eyes and tightens his grip on Sam's waist as if that would keep him from slipping away. Like Sam wanted to anyway.

"Dude, he's not that drunk." Someone from his right says and everyone yells their agreement. "It's a dare. You don't get to walk out. Just do it." That same person shouts and Sam feels himself getting a little pissed off. He doesn't take orders from some high school douchebags.

"C'mon man, it's just a game. It's like kissing a girl. Just... you know. It's actually a guy." The guy across from him explains, but he's too drunk to actually make sense. Even Sam can tell.

Sam shakes his head, his hair falling over his eyes and obscuring his sight for a second, "N-no. I don't w-want to." Sam drawls out, his inebriated state drawing his stuttering out to the front.

A collective noise begins to reverberate through the room and Sam shuts his mouth quickly, looking anywhere but at Jordan. The look on his face, ashamed and rejected, making Sam's stomach churn unpleasantly. He feels sorry for him, but he also can't lead the guy on. Jordan's not Dean and he can't compare to Dean either.

"Hey!" Dean shouts, effectively shutting everyone up. When he's certain he's got their attention, he stands up, starting to say something but all of a sudden someone on Dean's right takes hold of Sam's arm and it's like everything happens in slow motion with him being thrown in Jordan's direction, landing on his lap, their lips millimeters apart. Sam's eyes are wide open, now startlingly sober, and Jordan's arms circle around his waist to catch him and keep them both from tumbling down.

Time stops for a second and then starts up again, the events unfolding with unusual clarity at an alarmingly fast rate. Jordan leans down to kiss him but before he has a chance to do so, Dean's arms wrap firmly around Sam's waist and he pulls him back from Jordan's lap with enough force to knock them both over.

Sam goes easily, letting Dean drag him away from Jordan, pliant and obedient. His brother pushes him down on the floor and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist and trapping Sam under him. He bends down and smashes his mouth to Sam's in a hard, unforgiving kiss meant to stake a claim, to make a statement for everyone watching. Their mouths fit together and Sam opens up for Dean, allowing his brother to slip his tongue inside. They kiss messily, filthily on the floor and Sam can feel his brother's weight holding him down in front of everyone. 

He can feel their stares burning like iron over their bodies and he bites down on Dean's bottom lip, sucking it in his mouth. Their lips move together, battling for dominance and of course, Dean wins. Sam doesn't mind. He already surrendered to his brother a long time ago.

He can feel Dean's hands wandering over his body, slipping beneath his shirt, tracing his skin with his calloused fingertips. Sam trembles and arches up, a moan escaping unchecked from his mouth. His dick stands to attention, taking an interest in the way Dean devours his mouth like a hungry man. Sam's body is high wired to respond to Dean's touch and proximity. 

Dean, startled by Sam's moan, detaches his lips from Sam's neck where he started sucking a love bite on his skin. He looks around, lifting his body away from Sam's and Sam feels his absence like a missing lung. His big brother growls low on his throat when he sees everyone staring at them with incredulous looks on their faces, and leans down to whisper huskily in Sam's ear. "Think they like the show? Well, that's too bad little brother, they can't look at you all disheveled like this. That's for my eyes only. They can't have you. _You're mine._ "

Sam shivers with arousal and whimpers when Dean trails a hand over his side. He tugs hard on Sam's earlobe and Sam throws his head back, hitting the hard floor, but it doesn't even register through the haze of beer and lust clouding his mind. 

Dean, draped all over him, twines his fingers with Sam and pushes himself up, dragging Sam along with him. They stand together in the face of everyone's unnerving stares, their own two-man army, and they don't look away. Let them judge. They don't matter anyway. Their opinions are not valid. It's not their lives. It Sam and Dean's. They're the only ones that have a say in this. And truth is, they've said their piece long along. It was time people either accepted their choices or they fucked off. Not their loses, either way.

So, hand in hand with his brother, Sam trails after Dean. 

He can feel his brother's body thrumming with excitement, vibrating with lust and desire, and Sam's not faring much better either. Dean leads them upstairs to the nearest bedroom and Sam's so glad that it's free that he doesn't waste any time in slamming the door closed behind them, locking it in place and pinning Dean against it, none too gentle. Dean smirks when Sam covers his mouth in a brutal kiss, and he frames Sam's face in his hands to get a better angle to reach inside his mouth with his tongue. One of his hands sneaks up and tangles through Sam's soft hair, tugging softly and pulling his head back to get his lips on his neck.

He starts trailing kisses down Sam's sensitive neck. Dean sucks a bruise onto Sam's clavicle and Sam feels his legs give out with the intensity of the pleasure coursing through his veins. Dean, almost like he's reading Sam's mind, flips them around with Sam pinned to the door. In a frenzy, he tugs on Sam's shirt and gets it off in one swift motion, letting it fall next to their entangled bodies on the floor.

Dean pulls off his shirt as well and suddenly they're chest to chest, naked and covered in sweat, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Dean kisses down Sam's body, stopping to lick over every one of his sensitive spots. Sam moans wantonly and grips Dean's hair in his fist, tugging painfully, but Dean doesn't seem bothered so he doesn't stop. When his big brother reaches his groin, Sam bucks his hips forward, anticipating Dean's touch.

Dean grins and pins Sam's hips to the hard surface of the door so that he won't be able to move. He brushes his face over his denim-clad erection and Sam whimpers, the friction an amazing sensation. He moves his mouth wetly over the front of Sam's jeans and Sam sucks in a breath to keep himself unmoving. Dean mouths at his clothed cock, one of his hands reaching down to unzip his own jeans and pull his dick out. It's already hard and leaking and Sam wants it so bad that it hurts.

"Dean..." he mewls. "Please, s-stop t-t-teasing," he gets out, heavily panting and so _goddamn turned on_ it's not fair. How one person can hold that much power over you...

"That's what you get for being a bad boy." Dean starts jerking off slowly, more for show than to get off. He wants Sam to watch him, the fucker. "Were you going to kiss him? Huh? Were you going to open that sweet mouth for him?"

"No, no! D-Dean... Fuck. Ah. I swear."

"You swear? Hm... still, I didn't like the way they were looking at you. Like they'd undress you with their eyes." He growls, gripping Sam's dick hard in his fist and Sam hisses, but doesn't pull away. "But they can't. Cause you don't belong to them. Who do you belong to, Sammy?" He asks, dead serious.

"You!" Sam says with no hesitation. "Only to you! I've only ever been yours."

Dean smiles, a true smile, and says, "Damn right, baby brother!" He pops the button on Sam's pants open and pulls the zipper down, dragging his jeans and boxer briefs down until they're tangled around his ankles. "I'm gonna make sure you don't forget that."

And then the most amazing heat envelops his cock and he realizes it's Dean's wet mouth sucking him down to the root in one fast motion. He doesn't stop 'till he has Sam's entire length in his mouth and Sam feels Dean's spit trailing down to his balls, making it wet and messy, and fuck Sam will blow too soon if his brother keeps this up.

Dean starts bobbing his head up and down Sam's length, alternating with deep suction and kitten licks to the head. Sam's leaking in Dean's mouth and it's so fucking good and fuck this is his fucking brother going down on him and Sam feels so amazingly dirty he never wants it to stop. Dean wraps his lips around his shaft and sucks hard and Sam's knees buckle and he's suddenly so grateful for the door supporting him.

His brother pulls off his dick until he only has his lips around the head and he looks up at Sam, his baby brother's cockhead in his mouth and Sam's never seen anything as erotic as this. He moans and grips the base of his dick hard in his fist to keep from coming. Not that he'd mind coming in his brother's mouth, but he wants Dean to fuck him. Preferably now.

So he stepped out of his jeans, discarding them next to his shirt on the floor and moved to the wall next to the door, pressing his face against it and wriggling his ass seductively at Dean. He can hear his brother's heavy intake of breath and from the corner of his eye he sees him stand up and stalk over to him. Dean grips his hips in his hands and drapes his chest over Sam's back, covering his neck with kisses and pressing Sam further against the wall. He licks over his ear and whispers, "So beautiful, baby. Presenting yourself as an offering for me. It's so damn hot, Sam. Do you wanna make big brother come for you?"

Sam nods and moves his ass just so that Dean's dick is slotted between his asscheeks, rutting against his hole. Dean moans in his ear, the most beautiful sound, and begins rubbing wantonly against him.

"Want me to give it to you? Want my fat cock splitting you open? Say it, baby brother." Dean prompts.

"I want your cock, big brother." Sam says, and it's so damn _dirty-wrong-bad_ that his cock gets impossibly harder just thinking about it. Sam knew he was fucked up but getting off on fucking your brother just takes the cake. Not like Sam cares anyway. They are who they are. He can't be someone else, and he doesn't want to. If he's got Dean, he's got everything.

Dean's jeans are still on and he doesn't seem keen on taking the time to get them off. Not like they haven't fucked like this before. Dean prods at his hole with his spit-slicked fingers and slips two inside with almost no resistance. Seems like Sam's still open from their morning activities and he couldn't be more grateful. He doesn't have the patience for slow and gentle right now. He wants it hard and fast.

His brother fucks his fingers in and out of Sam's hole a few times, putting a third one in a couple of minutes later, intentionally not grazing Sam's prostate. Sam doesn't care though. He fucks himself back on his fingers, wanting -wishing it was- Dean's cock.

Dean can't take any more either so he spits in his hand, coating his cock with it and placing himself at Sam's entrance. "I want you to scream for me, Sammy. Let them hear how good you're taking it for big brother."

He slams inside, not stopping 'till he bottoms out and Sam does exactly as Dean said, he screams his brother's name, pleasure lacing his words. It burns a little, but he wants it like that. Wants it rough. Wants to feel it later. And Dean, in tune with him like always, knows that, so he doesn't give him a chance to adjust, so he pulls out and slams back in again, pistoning his hips hard, his hands gripping Sam's hips and leaving bruises in their wake.

Sam's face is pressed against the wall and his cock is trapped between it and his stomach. He doesn't need much friction anyway. Dean's cock gets the job done all on its own. He moans loudly when Dean's dick finds his prostate and he starts hitting it regularly. "Ah. Ah. So tight for me, baby. Sam, S-Sam... Fuck!"

"Dean -" Sam's vocabulary narrows down to that one particular word. The only word that matters.

Dean's taking him from behind, the force of his thrusts driving Sam insane with pleasure. He's almost incoherent, broken little moans leaving his lips through the heavy panting and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Before he can comprehend the change, he finds himself turned around, the wall scratching at his back, and Dean's cock driving home again, impaling Sam on it. His brother lifts his legs up and he wraps them around Dean's waist. The angle is perfect for Dean to hit his prostate spot-on.

Sam's dick now rubs against Dean's stomach and the friction is maddening. He leaks fat drops of pre-come all over their bellies and he can tell he's close. His arms come around Dean's neck and their mouths smash together. They kiss and Dean fucks him hard and fast, chasing his own pleasure. "Come for me, baby brother. C'mon, I wanna hear you scream my name."

And Sam can never deny Dean, so two more thrusts and he's coming, covering both their stomachs with his milky white come. It feels like he won't stop coming any time soon. His dick spurts hot and wet over their skin and it mingles with their sweat and Sam knows it's messy as hell but it's also Sam-and-Dean together. Like they're supposed to be.

"Fuck, so hot, Sammy! Such a dirty boy for me. Gotta milk big brother's come with that tight hole of yours? Want my load to fill you up? _Mine, Sammy_ Don't forget that. You're my baby boy. They can't have you. I'd kill them all first." He says and he rolls his hips two more times, stutters, and Sam feels something warm and wet fill his used hole and he knows his brother came, marking him up from the inside.

He thursts a couple more times inside Sam to work himself through his orgasm and then pulls out gently, carefully, his come dripping down Sam's thighs.

Dean smiles and helps Sam come down from the high, wiping both of them off with their discarded clothes. He steps close to Sam and takes his face in his hands, placing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He bends down and steals a kiss, this one slower and softer, taking his time, the frenzied movements gone and replaced with content gentle touches. "Are you okay?" he asks, making sure.

"Yeah, Dean, you don't have to ask. I know you'd never hurt me."

Dean trails a newly acquired bruise on Sam's skin with his fingertips. "Yea, but sometimes... I get - uhm, rough - and I don't think beyond the need to - to have you and - "

"Hey, stop that! I mean it. No matter how rough you get, you won't hurt me. I trust you. This?" He points to the marks Dean left on his body. "These are just proof that I'm yours. And you're mine. I want them. I love them."

Sam pecks him on the lips once more and then looks back at the door, "Think everyone heard that, huh?"

Dean laughs, tugging Sam closer, "Serves them right. Next time they'll think twice before giving stupid boyfriend-stealing-dares."


End file.
